


The Intern is Off-Limits

by fardareismai



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, boss/intern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: Based on the tumblr prompt "Ten/Rose, Boss/Intern"





	The Intern is Off-Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Getting some of my tumblr fics to AO3 still

When Rose had been told she was getting an intern, she had expected something… different. 

She’d expected someone young, but he was older than she was by about five years.

She’d expected someone inexperienced, but he had, apparently, done nearly everything under the sun (except, it seemed, publishing).

She’d expected someone who would do only the work they were given and skulk out at the end of the day, since she knew the company wasn’t paying him. This new intern showed up every day in a suit, bursting with energy to do anything he was asked with a cheerful smile on his face.

David Foreman had come in on his second day with all of the week’s filing done, asking for more work.

“Oh,” Rose had said, surprised, looking up from the pile of mail she’d been going through.  “Um… well… we’ve a new book to promote, so we need someone to troll the social media sites and see if there are bloggers who would review it for us maybe?”

“Well yeah, I could probably do that, but you look like maybe you’re drowning. Is there something that I could do to help you?”

Rose looked around at the mad scatter of papers that had turned her neat office into something that looked like the result of a bomb going off.

“Actually, yeah,” she said, getting an idea.  “We need to put out this quarter’s newsletter.  I have submissions from ten authors, and five more coming in, we need to get the president to write a note, and we need a quick run-down of what all we did between May and June.  Can you help?”

David’s face had lit up, and the pair of them had spent the rest of the morning immersed in the newsletter together.  Rose had ordered sandwiches for them, and they’d eaten them together in companionable comfort.

“David, you’re too old to be an intern.  What’s your story?”

He shrugged.  “I’ve been a Doctor, a mechanic, an explorer… I’ve done a bit of everything, and it seemed like time to try something new.  I don’t need money, so this is just an adventure.”

“The internship only lasts six months.  After that you’ll…?”

“Find the next adventure.”

“God,” Rose said with a sigh, “that sounds like an amazing life.”

He grinned, and Rose couldn’t help but notice was a nice smile he had.  He was fit all over, in fact, his suit hugging a nice bottom and emphasizing long, lean legs.

“David,” Rose said on a whim.  She couldn’t do anything yet but, as she’d said, the internship did only last six months, and there was no harm in seeing if there might be a future after that.  “There’s a book signing next week uptown.  One of our authors.  I have to go, but I thought, since you’re supposed to be learning the ropes, you might like to come with me.  What do you say?”

“That sounds like a treat, Rose Tyler,” he said with a grin that could light the whole city with its power.


End file.
